Cofissões de Tomoyo
by Ayuki-san
Summary: Tomoyo desabafa em seu diário, revelando que amo uma pessoa. Quem seria? Deixo a interpretação como vocês.


**Confissões de Tomoyo**

Primeiramente, Sakura Card Captors pertence a Clamp e não a mim (infelizmente)

_N/A: Estava num dia meio down quando escrevi essa fic._

"Querido diário,  
Muitos anos se passaram... Não estudo mais em Tomoeda, não existe mais problemas com as cartas Clow, não uso mais minha câmera - ela está até empoeirada, nada mais foi o mesmo desde aquela época.  
Agora estudo numa faculdade de Moda renomada em Tóquio e no mês de setembro completo 18 anos. Já falei com a minha mãe que não quero festa (acho que já passei desta idade), o que eu quero é apenas um presente. Um presente que não há dinheiro no mundo que possa comprar.  
Faz muito tempo que não vejo uma certa pessoa, desde que terminamos o ginásio. Nos separamos e cada um seguiu o seu caminho. Essa pessoa continuou em Tomoeda por algum tempo e eu me mudei para Tóquio juntamente com a minha mãe. Confesso que não queria sair de lá, mas os negócios da empresa fizeram com que eu "aceitasse" essa mudança. E por causa disso deixei de ver essa pessoa.  
Continuei me correspondendo com ela através de telefonemas e algumas visitas periódicas, sempre que podia eu estava lá ao seu lado. Foi numa dessas visitas que soube que iria sair de Tomoeda. Na hora não esbocei nenhuma reação, apenas perguntei se iria para Tóquio. Essa pessoa sorriu, passou a mão na minha cabeça e disse que iria para bem longe do Japão. Retirei a sua mão e sai correndo, fui embora. Ela não entendeu a minha reação e por isso não me seguiu.  
Chorei a noite toda e no dia seguinte não fui me despedir dela. Sei que ligou para mim, eu até atendi, mas fiquei muda ouvindo apenas essa pessoa falar.  
O tempo foi passando, recebi várias cartas dela e não respondi nenhuma. Não tinha coragem, talvez o que eu escrevesse abalaria muito a vida dela. E eu não queria isso, portanto preferi sufocar a minha dor.  
Em sua última carta relatou que estava muito magoada comigo e que pararia de escrever cartas pra mim, pois não respondia. Encerrou dizendo que se for para ficar assim que era para considerar nossa amizade acabada. Li essa carta chorando. Chorei tanto que molhei a carta e a borrei toda, com exceção da parte que dizia que era o fim da nossa amizade. Passou um longo tempo, mais ou menos 2 semanas, e eu resolvi escrever uma carta a essa pessoa. Mas na hora de postá-la não tive coragem e a guardei comigo. Nela revelei tudo o que eu queria dizer a essa pessoa, desde a nossa amizade até o que eu realmente sentia por ela.

_Olá!  
Sei que faz muito tempo que não escrevo, para falar a verdade nunca respondi as suas cartas. Você deve estar se perguntando o motivo e deve achar que a culpa foi sua, mas não é nada disso. Eu é que não tenho coragem para escrever o que deveria escrever, melhor dizendo, o que deveria te falar.  
Um dia prometi que lhe explicaria as diferenças do gostar. Eu sei que você gosta de mim, isso eu tenho certeza. Mas o seu gostar é um gostar diferente do que eu sinto em relação a você. O seu gostar é o gostar de amigo, é um carinho fraternal. Eu realmente gostava desse tipo de gostar, ele me supria a carência do gostar que eu sinto. O gostar que eu sinto é o mesmo que você sente pela pessoa que você mais gosta. Uma pena que não seja eu...  
Este é o motivo pelo qual não queria responder suas cartas. Eu não queria que você soubesse o que eu realmente sentia por você, eu achava que isso talvez a abalaria e mudaria o seu jeito de me ver e compreender. Por isso eu nunca disse a verdade.  
Agora tomei coragem para lhe escrever esta carta, coragem para lhe dizer que eu gosto muito de você. Coragem para lhe dizer que EU TE AMO. Não tenho medo da sua reação, escrever essa carta foi um alívio para meu coração. Ele já estava sufocado pela dor.  
Não me importo se você nunca mais falará comigo, eu só quero que você me perdoe se com essa carta eu te fizer sofrer. É o que eu mais quero agora.  
Com amor,  
Tomoyo Daidouji_

Ainda guardo essa carta comigo, intacta, sem tirá-la do envelope. Várias vezes minha mãe já pegou na carta, mas nunca abriu. Acho que ela, apesar de tudo, entende os meus sentimentos e me respeita. Eu confio nela, mas não a ponto de contar tudo. Quem sabe mais tarde...  
Espero que essa seja a última vez que escrevo em você, meu diário confidente. Espero um dia tomar coragem e realmente enviar essa carta. Pior não há de ficar, eu já perdi sua amizade. É, quem sabe um dia...

Tomoyo"


End file.
